No todo es color de rosa, o mas bien pelirroja
by ideaspink
Summary: Si algo le quedaba claro a la joven mas inteligente del colegio de magia es que esa cicatriz en forma de rayo de su amigo no solo lo marco para toda su vida si no que también lo dejo lento para toda su vida
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno acá les traigo el primer capítulo del fic, y a pesar que ya esta publicado en otra web, me atreví a publicarlo acá. Debo decir que este es mi primer fic publicado, a pesar de que escrito otros pero no han pasado a la compu, este fic me atrevía publicarlo ya que surgió de la nada, solo me puse a escribir, sin desarrollar una idea antes, por lo que les debo advertir, que no se cuento durara el fic, y menos como terminara pero sin duda h&hr es la pareja oficial por lo que bueno recibo todo tipo de ideas y críticas constructivas, espero que les guste y lo disfrute, y

Pd " cursiva entre comillas" pensamientos del personaje

*cursiva entre asterisco* conversación con uno mismo

-dialogo de los personajes-

Ahora si los dejo con el fic

Voldemort había caído, Harry venció al mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos, con la ayuda claro de sus mejores amigos, la orden y todos aquellos que querían tener un futuro mejor y lejos de toda esa oscuridad. Pero no todo es color de rosa, para Harry los días luego de vencer al Ex innombrable, fueron una tortura mucho mayor que sobre vivir comiendo los hongos que en alguna ocasión recolecto su mejor amiga para alimentarse mientras acampaban en algún escondite lejano de toda comodidad, pero el prefería estar escondido en esos momentos, magos de todo el mundo lo buscaban a él y claro a sus amigos para realizar entrevistas, fotos para el nuevo periódico, que sustituiría al profeta, "Pluma de Fénix", para el Quisquilloso, hasta para el Corazón de Bruja como el mago del año, reuniones con el nuevo ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, reuniones, firma de autógrafos, la verdad nunca pensó que pasaría con el luego de vencer a Voldemort, los primeros días encontró refugio en casa de los Weasley con sus amigos, y bueno en Ginny, la chica que lo espero pacientemente mientras el luchaba y que fue atacada por Bellatrix, volvió con ella en el momento que se vio libre de voldemort, y ella le insistía en salir y en que debería disfrutar de ese momento que estaba viviendo, Harry solo le sonreía ya que sabía que la chica solo quería su bien y que Harry fuera asediado por tanta gente solo era una muestra de gratitud como en alguna ocasión se lo hizo ver la "adorable" pelirroja. Sin duda una de las más afectadas fue Hermione que estuvo una semana con los Weasley y el, muy intranquila hasta que decidió partir a Australia en búsqueda de sus padres y bueno su gran amigo Harry no la acompaño.

Hogwarts reabrió sus puertas, gracias al trabajo de todos los que ayudaron, y al trió dorado se les ofreció la oportunidad de volver al colegio y cursar el año perdido junto a sus demás compañeros, dado que por los daños todos los demás también perdieron, Hermione fue la primera en decir que si, y ya que la señora Weasley envió a Ginny obligo a Ron también a volver y bueno Harry no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para aceptar a pesar que le dolía volver a Hogwarts y no ver a Dumbledore. Volver fue una experiencia un tanto extraña, la mesa de Slytherin estaba prácticamente vacía, pero uno de los que se encontraba allí era Draco Malfoy, un Malfoy renovado y triste luego de esa gran guerra, pero ahora curiosamente cercano a Hermione y Luna lo que llamo la atención de muchos. Harry vivía en su mundo con Ginny, pero como dijo Luna en una ocasión no todo es color de rosas, o más bien pelirroja

Espero que les agrade

XOXO


	2. Tienen Razón

Bueno acá esta el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y de verdad lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero la verdad tuve algunos problemitas técnicos.

Bueno como ya es costumbre estos personajes y Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K y a la Warner Bros. Si no la verdad Ginny no existiría y Draco saldría con Luna…

Hermione se paseaba por los pasillos de la biblioteca buscando el libro que necesitaba de pociones, para adelantar su trabajo y también para distraerse de la "encantadora discusión" que había tenido con Ginevra _"bruja, me llamo bruja sin duda el peor insulto que se le podía haber ocurrido, pero bueno no podía esperar algo mejor"_ pensaba entretenida la castaña. Ginny los primeros días de clases se había acercado a ella para conversar de Harry, y le dejo entrever que no quería que se acercara a él, lo que la castaña entendió perfectamente y no accedió cosa que desato la furia pelirroja desde que entraron a este nuevo año escolar _"solo Harry me puede decir que ya no me quiere a su lado", _pensó Hermione un tanto triste por la situación. Las peleas se desataron y la de hoy fue la que más le dio risa, ya que Ginny le fue a reclamar y como Hermione hizo odios sordos le grito bruja… lo cual era bastante irónico la verdad. Hermione tomo aire y se sentó en el suelo para intentar calmar sus pensamientos, sin duda este año escolar era bastante raro, y la nueva actitud que tomo Ginny la sorprendió sin duda, la consideraba su amiga, pero al parecer la pelirroja no era amigos de quienes la eclipsaban por decirlo de alguna forma, cuando fue en busca de sus padres, Harry se ofreció a acompañarla, pero se arrepintió a última hora alegando que Remus le pidió que lo acompañara a Godric Hollows ya que quería visitar la tumba de sus amigos, cosa que la oji ambar comprendió pero con cierta suspicacia, cuando estaba por abordar el avión a Australia algo la sorprendió de sobre manera, Luna Lovegood y Draco Malfoy tomaron el mismo vuelo decididos a acompañarla en su misión. Extrañamente cuando Luna estuvo secuestrada entablo una especie de amistad con Draco, y bueno Draco quien se redimió en la batalla ahora vivía bajo la protección de Sirius (NA/eso lo explicare más adelante) y pidió disculpas a todos los que hizo daño y la mejor forma de pedir perdón aconsejado por luna era ayudar a Hermione a buscar a sus padres. Esto la castaña lo tomo muy agradecida y en ese viaje entablo tanto con Luna como con Draco una relación de amistad muy especial, Luna siempre estaba haciendo locuras, y nunca sabia que se podía esperar de ella, pero cuando Herm confirmo que viajaría, Luna según lo que le explico la rubia en alguna ocasión decidió acompañarla porque ella ya había hecho mucho por todos y era hora de que la ayudaran. Cuando ya llevaban una semana en el colegio, se entero por Luna que fue Ginevra la que convenció a Harry para que no la acompañase a buscar a sus padres, los que obviamente pudo desencantar y volvieron con ella a Londres; Herm no se sorprendió ya que cuando el oji verde le dio esas escusas encontró que algo no estaba bien pero no quería presionar a su amigo, tampoco le pregunto nada a Remus, sabía que el buscador estaba expuesto mediáticamente y también sabía que esa sobre exposición no le agradaba, por lo tanto suponía que estaba cansado de aventuras y viajes, pero lo que le dijo la rubia le dolió en el alma, no es que ella se lo sacara en cara, pero estuvo con él en los peores momentos y des memorizó a sus padres, si bien fue para no ponerlos en peligro, también lo hizo para poder ir con el sin problema alguno, y él prefirió hacerle caso a su novia, bueno ella era su novia, pero que ¿la amistad no valía nada para él?, fue Draco quien la acompaño, la persona que menos se esperaba y la verdad no había día en que no agradecía la compañía del y de Luna en su misión rescate. No se distancio de Harry, pero se notaba a distancia que la relación ya no era la misma, aunque el oji verde no se daba cuenta, estaba preocupado de vivir su noviazgo y su último año en Hogwarts como un adolecente normal, bueno dentro de lo normal que puede ser la vida de un mago. _"no te quiero perder Harry_", pensó la castaña mientras soltaba un suspiro. Estaba tan concentrada divagando en sus pensamientos y los últimos acontecimientos que había vivido que no sintió la presencia de sus dos amigos que la miraban divertidos

-¿Qué dices "Diego", es un caso clínico el que vemos acá?- dijo Luna sonriendo refiriéndose a su amiga mientras observaba como Draco fruncía el ceño

-Para empezar no soy diego querida Luna- respondió molesto - ahora lo que la castaña presenta es un caso de obsesión potterica en estado avanzado, con algunas complicaciones, y lo más desfavorable es que ella no toma en cuenta este diagnostico

- Muy bien elaborado doctor Malfoy, ahora dígame ¿Cuáles son esas complicaciones?- pregunto Luna al ver que la castaña parecía salir por fin del mundo de pensamientos en los que se encontraba

- Un ataque de un virus llamado pelirrosa, que es una mescla de pelirroja y peligrosa, peligrosa más que nada porque es como muchos una zorra en piel de oveja- termino Draco en medio de las risas de Luna y Herm

-Llevamos más de media hora viéndote Hermione perdida en tus pensamientos ¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto Luna preocupada

-Bueno que me paso- dijo en medio de un suspiro- que el diagnostico de Draco esta en lo correcto pelirrosa me paso, me dijo bruja

-QUE!- exclamaron asombrados sus dos amigos ante lanzarse a reír de manera estridente ganándose un reproche por parte de Madame Pince - es que no tiene nada mejor que decir- pregunto luna a sus amigos

- Al parecer no, y oigan yo no tengo una obsesión por Harry, ustedes saben que es mi mejor amigo, aunque me duelen ciertas actitudes que tiene pero a lo amigos hay que quererlos con todos sus virtudes y defectos

-Aunque ese defecto sea ginebra- afirmo Draco irónicamente

-Sí, aunque Ginny sea su novia

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres demasiado buena persona?- le dijo la rubia, ante lo que Draco y Herm alzaron una ceja, y la vieron extrañados- no me miren así, yo sé que soy un tanto distraída—mucho—dijeron al unísono sus amigos- gracias, pero me doy cuenta y bueno casi todos excepto Harry y tu que lo que hay entre ustedes dos es más que una linda amistad…

-Luna tiene razón, por algo Ginny reacciona de esa manera, yo creo que tu ya te diste cuenta y no lo quieres admitir ante nosotros- afirmo Draco con una sonriendo esos aires de superioridad dignos de un Malfoy - deja que nosotros sacamos del camino a la pelirrosa, y Pottercito queda libre - ofreció Draco con el apoyo de Luna

-No quiero a amigos mafiosos, que Ginny se ha convertido en mi Voldemort personal no lo niego, pero me demuestra lo insegura que esta de su relación con Harry, además que ella pensaba que yo iba actuara de una manera más sumisa ante sus "amenazas", y no esperaba que la enfrentara en pos de nuestra "amistad" y el miedo que se supone que debería tener de alejarme de Harry, ella nunca se espero que le respondiera o que bueno hiciera oído sordos de sus amenazas infantiles, ahora bien la verdad es….-pero no pudo terminar por que no sabía que decir por primera vez se había quedado sin nada que decir _"¿Qué siento por ti Harry?" *querida Herm eso ya lo sabes… pero no lo quieres admitir, por eso te dolió tanto que no te acompañara y por eso te duele aun mas ese distanciamiento invisible entre ambos* "¿Quién eres?" *quien más que tu conciencia*_

- La verdad es que estas enamorada del y te duele todo esto que está pasando- afirmo Draco serenamente ante la cara de confusión de Hermione

-Herm, debe ser difícil darse cuenta de esto a estas alturas pero aun tienes una oportunidad con él, solo tienes que poner tus cartas sobre la mesa

Herm suspiro, era inútil ya no podía negarse a si misma este sentimiento por Harry, ahora no sabría como enfrentarlo, ella no era de bajar la guardia ante el amor, con Ron ese beso en medio de la batalla lo aclaro en cuanto pudo y más que nada fue por la emoción del momento lo que el entendió sin problema alguno ya que sabía que ninguno de los dos sentía más que una linda amistad por el otro, ahora con Harry, era más complicado, ella daría su vida por él y lo demostró, pero el chico no era más que su amigo, y ella no iba a interferir en la relación que el tenia con Ginny porque a pesar que la pelirroja fuera una insoportable con ella no podía negar que ambos tenían una relación casi perfecta y los Weasley, bueno la señora Weasley no podía esperar el momento de convertir a Harry en un verdadero miembro del clan pelirrojo, ante esa revelación que tuvo gracias a sus amigos no tuvo más que soltar una pequeña risa y afirmar algo a lo que no podía seguir cerrando los ojos.- tienen razón, estoy enamorada de Harry- sonrió tristemente- por fin lo admites Herm, te felicito- dijo Luna sonriendo abiertamente al igual que Draco.

-te lo dije diego, herm lo iba admitir esta semana, ahora me debes un almuerzo en ese restauran muggle que se llama como el apellido de Mc Gonagall

-Es Mc Donnal Luna- le dijo Draco rodando los ojos

- ¡No lo puedo creer! hicieron una apuesta con esto- exclamo sorpendida-ahora entiendo porque me estuvieron presionando todos estos días para que hablara de Harry- continuo molesta la castaña

-Diego me hizo apostar, el me obligo- Señalo Luna un tanto intimidada por la mirada de furia con la que su amiga la observaba

- Que me llamo Draco- dijo Draco con voz cansada

-¿Por qué lo llamas así Luna?- le pregunto Herm divertida

- Si cambia el tema no mas herm, pero bueno, lo llamo asi por el Tigre de esa película muggle la Era del hielo, es igual a él, se hace el frio pero igual tiene buen corazón- dijo luna tranquilamente, mientras Draco que miraba fijamente a la rubia desvió la mirada y su castaña amiga pudo notar que se sonrojo levemente por la especie de cumplido que le hizo Luna

- y bueno Herm ahora ¿Vas a conquistar a Harry?- pregunto Draco queriendo cambiar ek tema

- No, Harry es mi amigo, y el tiene novia y están enamorados y….

-Tiene una novia que lo quiere por la fama, que nunca ha estado enamorada del- afirmaba Luna quien no dejo terminar a Hermione- y que busca los momentos para atacarte de cualquier forma y que aunque no me quieran creer tiene el apoyo de su madre

-La Señora Weasley nunca seria participe de algo así, además miren recién descubrí cuales son mis sentimientos por Harry, y no voy a conquistarlo, el tiene novia y es feliz ahora bien si no se da cuenta de cómo es la pelirroja no voy a ser yo quien le abra los ojos, no quiero perder a Harry porque antes que cualquier cosa es mi amigo- dijo mirando a sus amigos quienes la miraban un tanto enojados- y no me miren así, no se preocupen por que como lo hecho hasta ahora no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados ante sus ataques- dijo finalmente cosa que tranquilizo a sus amigos

Los chicos se quedaron conversando en la biblioteca, hasta la hora de la cena, asi que fueron hasta el Gran Comedor, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor cerca de donde se encontraban Ginny y Harry, la pelirroja veía furiosa a Herm, y mientras que el buscador le sonreía de manera tierna, sonrisa que Herm desde que lo conocía nunca dudo en responder, pero que hoy por primera vez provoco una sensación más extraña de la que acostumbraba, así que bajo la mirada a su plato de comida mientras escuchaba la conversación de sus amigos.


End file.
